A Year Left To Live
by be.gimelle24
Summary: "Modeling is my PASSION. Aside from eating Fluff Puffs of course!" I defended.  "And you have practically a year left of it." Hotaru argued.    A story about a once broken-hearted girl who turned into a model that practically have a year left.
1. Prologue

A Year Left To Live

Prologue

It was clear just like yesterday. I remembered it like it was glued to my mind. It was March 24, a very bright and sunny day for our graduation from Middle school. I had one particular thought that day: confessing my love to the heart throb of our school.

Name: Natsume Igarashi Hyuuga

Age: 15

Height: 5'8

Hair: Messy Raven Black

Eyes: Crimson Red

He was exactly the very opposite of me. He was a jock, I was a nerd. He's popular, while I am an outcast. He's fit, I am fat. Everyone idolizes him; they step on and bully me. But that did not stop me from confessing. After all, we have one thing in common and that is we are both freaking rich.

I approached him and his friends with fan girls surrounding them. At first he did not noticed me but one of his friends nudged him, making him look at me irritatingly. I blushed. Even if it is an irritating look he gave me, he still looks handsome. I finally decided, it is now or never.

"Natsume-kun! I- I love you!" I waited for a reply. The crowd is now watching us and they were all quiet. The silence is deafening my ears for some reason.

"Shut up. I am not interested on nerds." The long awaited reply of his came.

The awful words he emotionlessly replied when I confessed to him with all my heart. The laughing faces of his friends while teasing Natsume about me. The bitchy smiles and glares his fan club gave me. All of them were etched on the back of my mind. His stoic and statue-like face , his very intimidating crimson eyes. Embarrassed like hell, I quickly apologized before running away from the laughing crowd. It hurts a lot. To know that the one you admired for many years turns out to be a prince charming in an aluminum foil.

While going home, I saw some students pointing rudely at me. They must have already heard about the confession. Great way to go stupid, I thought. I am the last hot topic on the graduation day. After the freaking long walk back home, I reached it. It was a Greek style house, painted in white and gold. At the center of this mansion is the fountain of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Why am I not beautiful as her? I snapped out of my day dream and went inside.

Entering the house, I saw maids and butlers bow down to me and after that, prancing and running while carrying boxes and bags. I stopped one of the maids and asked what the commotion all about. She answered that we are moving to France. FRANCE!

Good thing we are moving because I cannot humiliate myself further. Now looking at the moving scenery inside the limo, I vowed to myself that I, Mikan Afrielle de Azumi Yukihira will not go back here at Japan unless I am beautiful and that people with the same age as me would respect me. I vow. I smiled, because when a Yukihira vows, there is no way it would break.

Author's Note:

How was that for the prologue? Was it long? Or too short?

Reviews are highly much anticipated.

Thank you very much.

~ 24


	2. The News

C H A P T E R • O N E

THE NEWS

PARIS, France

March 24, 20**

Two Years after Confession Incident

"You're dying."

Those two words stabbed my heart. I just managed to say 'Oh' while my ever so unemotional best friend cried. My another best friend looked horrorstruck. My mom cried also, my father comforting her on his arms. My older brother took my left hand with both of his and held it against his cheek. My manager who just entered the room right after the doctor announced it, bent her head low. But for some reasons, their reactions got me pissed off. Believe me, it never happened before.

"Hey! You are mourning already!" I pouted, trying to lighten up the heavy atmosphere on the air all of them glared at me. Gaah! So much for trying.

"Mademoiselle, you only have a year left." The doctor added before excusing himself. Really, this doctor loves to announce this kind of news. He looks like he is enjoying himself very much. He must be a masochist. I shivered at that thought.

"A year?" I mumbled, making everyone in the room look at me. "Say, is it alright if I eat Fluff Pluffs every day? Won't it damage my heart? A year! I have to order a year's worth of Fluff Pluffs now! Hotaru, what is the –"

"Mikan." My best friend who recovered from crying softly said.

"- telephone number of the company who produces Fluff Pluffs again? I really want to -"

"Mikan!" she practically screamed.

"Yes, Hotaru?" I smiled for I know that I just provoked my best friend.

"Your manager has to say something about this." She tiredly replied. This is definitely the first time I saw her tired. Wonder, what happened to make her tired though? (a/n: Stupid Mikan, she obviously cares about you! Dense much? )

I looked at my manager. She had a wonderful set of pink eyes and a matching pink hair. She was the one who encouraged me to become a model two years ago when I was recovering from you know what. She is my father's apprentice and I really respect and love her just like how a younger sister would to an older sister.

"Mikan, I think you should quit modeling." Misaki Harada, my manager said.

QUIT? That is the last thing on my mind right now. My mind is currently estimating how many boxes of Fluff Pluffs I should order. Hehe~

"Heck!" I shouted. "No!" I goofily smiled.

"But-"

"Modeling is my PASSION. Aside from eating Fluff Pluffs of course." I defended. "Those two are my life."

"And you have practically a year left of it." Hotaru argued. She basically wants me to quit. Too bad, I don't want to quit.

"And it would be the best one in my life!" I shouted and suddenly I felt pain in my chest. I clutched it tightly, mentally cursing for my stupidity. Why did I shout?

"Mikan!" My another best friend, Sumire Shouda snapped out of her trance, went towards my side and looked at me worriedly. I slowly smiled as the pain disappears.

"What? I still have a year left you know." I grinned. Oh how I love teasing this people.

"Mikan, you are dying year you are obviously grinning. If you would not cut that out, I swear I am the one who is going to kill you and not that stupid heart of yours." Hotaru glared after ending her 'scary' and 'hair-rising' threat.

My grin grew wider at the thought of the ebony haired girl killing me but I knew better than that. There is no way she could do that. I started to sit up on 'my' hospital bed with my best friends assisting me. I looked at my parents before saying seriously.

"I want to go to school with Nii-san, Hotaru and Permy."

My parents looked at each other and nodded. I know that they would understand me. The past two years were filled with stress ad work between my modeling and business careers. I faced my manager who is practically fidgeting now. I just gave her 'THE LOOK' and with panicked eyes, she still nodded. I glanced at my brother who did not spoke ever since the doctor left. I pinched his nose to get his attention, but I already know that I got it.

"Please take care of us three."

"Sure lil sis…" Serio pinched my nose too. 'Stupid brother' I mumbled.

Lastly, I looked at my best friends. They are the ones who transformed me into who I am now. They have stayed by my side all the time, especially the moment when I am mending my broken heart. And for that, I thank them very much.

"Of course, you girls are going to grant my death wish. And that is going to school with me."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes when she heard 'death wish' and Sumire just nodded. And by the way, it is official. I hate March 24! It made me remember something hideous to begin with.

Days left : 365


End file.
